Jirou's Pride
by Keijt Kotchenski
Summary: A wolf fanfic. Jirou is the son of a famous fighter. It's a time of war and feud, wolf tribes are spread around the Coldcrest woods, all fighting for control either through brute force or alliances. Honestly that is all I can think off as a summary. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Hey guys.**

**I started a fan fiction featuring wolves divided in different tribes, battling each other for control in a fictional world. The basic premise is something I borrowed from the Sengoku Jidai. While the story is all self made you might see references from the GNG/GDW series. I try to keep it to the basics such as wolves walking on all 4 paws and not using weapons like katanas and stuff. Obviously though I will have to exaggerate at some point. Fun fact though, this story came to me in a dream a few weeks ago and I have expanded on it since.**

**Enjoy this prologue to set the mood and please review if you have the time.**

_~Prologue~_

"_This life has now passed away"_

"_He is with the ancestors today"_

"_Enjoying a better life anew"_

"_His memory shall we carry through"_

"_Until we again rendezvous"_

"_As we burry Arkadi and see him into the afterlife amongst our ancestors, we must all remember to fight with a heart as pure and with even more honor"._ The black wolf finished his speech with howling in sheer honor of the deceased wolf.

In a forest far to the north lies the arctic paradise of Coldcrest woods. Well paradise is giving it fair credit if I don't drag the ongoing war into it. We are many Tribes spread around the woods, some bigger than others. Amongst these we find different kinds that are ferocious, pacifists', cunning and at times arrogant. My name is Clitus I'm a black wolf and part of the Cephaulus Tooth Tribe. I'm a subordinate for the alpha Shiro and amongst one his most respected fighters.

Today we are sending a rather special wolf into the afterlife. That wolf is my father Arkadi, he wasn't exactly as respected as I am, but my position earned him a worthy departure. When my father lost my mother in a fire, he felt it was his duty to offer me the best protection he could, so he took me with him and joined the ranks of Cephaulus Tooth as an omega, where he had to fight hard for his food. He didn't make much of a name for himself, so he instead spend most of his time raising me in his way of honor, and he always made a great deal in respecting his opponent. When I was 2 years old it was the time of the year were all sons had to fight for their ranking in the pack and it would all be decided in a tournament. I owed my father that I would do better than him with my life, and I trained hard day and night for the tournament.

When the day arrived I was pumped to show my worth, and it all went well, I even went as far as to beat some of the betas' to reach the finals. My opponent in the final was the alpha's son. He had a notorious reputation for being fast, smart and strong; I was scared and doubted my own abilities. I think my father had sensed that since he walked up to me before the final round and spoke to me. "_Clitus, you have already exceeded anything any omega could ever do, but you still owe your opponent the best your abilities can muster."_

Had my father not spoken to me that day, I might not have made it to where I am today. Rightfully so I went into the fight and made it out as the victor. Shiro was greatly disappointed in his son, but recognized my skills and choose to make me his subordinate with special privileges. It meant I would always have my food served to me, my own den and most importantly a mate with approval to mate and create new pups for our future cause. It however also meant vigorous training, and Shiro had plans of me taking the spot as his personal bodyguard. Life was good and most importantly I got to travel with Shiro into different territories to ensure alliances.

"_Clitus!"_ A feminine voice echoed through the den. The female approached Clitus and nuzzled his muzzle with her own. "_I suggest you get outside if you want breakfast."_ The female left the den and Clitus followed. His breakfast consisted of deer fawn, needless to say he wasn't impressed at the chance for tender meat.

"_The hunter's are getting lazy too I see."_ He said slightly annoyed and turned his head to the female who had already begun eating and didn't seem to care.

This is my mate Caecilia, she is a gray wolf and is known to always push the offspring into greatness, but always does so with a tender and loving heart. She is the daughter of a beta wolf, but for some reason she chose a subordinate like me to be her mate. I don't think I could be any luckier than I am now, and it feels like there is no end to it.

"_You better eat your food before I do."_ Caecilia snarled.

Clitus dug right into his food and began eating. It was good but he wasn't too happy about it, since he had just returned after a five day trip with Shiro and a few others, only to be presented with food that may as well be considered a snack.

After a quick trip to the pond, he returned to his den to find his mate observing some of the younger pups wrestling. "_Clitus you do know that winter is over soon don't you?"_ Caecilia said to Clitus as she turned her head to look at him, expecting an answer. "_I am, and I look forward to fatherhood as well as teaching my pups the ways my father taught me." _

Caecilia smiled "_close enough,"_ she giggled and turned her head back to the pups. "_Still, I have to say I expect you won't spoil our offspring and get lazy while raising them."_ She said in a more serious tone. Clitus didn't pay much attention to what she was saying, he was tired and wanted to sleep but faith had other plans.

"_Clitus! Shiro wants to see you."_ Clitus turned to his left to see Akame, the tribe's messenger.

Wasting no time, he immediately went to the alpha's den, there was no ignoring his summoning.

The alpha's den was a fortress within the already thick defenses around the tribe's territory. Clitus always wondered what it would take to get through unnoticed whenever he got the chance to be there. Upon entering the den he found his leader, an old but sturdy black wolf stretching his legs and letting out a slight chuckle. "_I expect your breakfast was to your taste and liking?"_ Clitus responded with a nod and a discreet smile, not trying to seem ungrateful. Shiro went on to explain about their upcoming attack against the Alkirk Brutes Tribe. The Alkirk Brutes are our greatest rival and they are well known for their knowledge, strength and ambushes.

"_I want you to work with Akame and lead a smaller force to lure out the enemy, once we have them they will tremble at our paws."_ Shiro finished his sentence with a smile and a nod, obviously wanting Clitus to get busy right away. He bowed before his alpha and set out to find Akame and get their troops together to plan their attack.

xXxXxXx

Shiro and Akame trained their small force of omegas' and did their best to offer them support. Shiro taught them how to properly defend themselves, while Akame trained them to become "_speedy little devils_," as he would often call it.

A few months passed and their force showed great promise and talent, but at the cost of Clitus and Akame getting little sleep.  
>Having prepared their little task force they were given the right to rest, and the attack itself would happen during tomorrow's full moon.<p>

As Clitus and Akame wished their luck to the omegas' they both went off to their den's to be fully rested. Clitus laid down next to his mate and got comfortable for a good night's sleep, or so he thought. "_Remember Clitus, you better make it back alive, because I'm not going to raise our pups alone."_ Caecilia said in a serious tone as she licked his cheek. Don't worry he said to her, this was no death and glory mission and he was confident that nothing would go wrong. As he descended into sleep he found himself in a Zen state, mentally preparing himself for the upcoming challenge.

What Clitus wouldn't expect was later that night, he would be awakened to the horrifying sounds of wolf howls, and the sounds of pain and death occurring outside.  
>"<em>What's going on out there?"<em> He wondered.

**Dun dun dunnn. What is happening out there, and is Clitus Zen like state really just his own imagination?  
>So that was the prologue, I hope you enjoyed, please review and leave feedback if you have any. I'll see you next time when I have figured out some more, until then take care :).<br>**_**~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	2. The survival of the tribe

**Alas I can think again. Yeah I know right? There is just something wrong with me thinking, especially thinking ****again****… However, I finally got around to doing the first chapter after finishing my other (insert bad word here) fanfiction. Seeing as I can put full focus here now as well as I can do the same with another project, please enjoy this chapter and please review if you have the time.**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

Without thinking Clitus rushed outside the den and was greeted by the sounds of howls, screams and pain. Is this judgment day or something? He wondered to himself, but before he could do anything else he was approached by Akame who was sweating and panting from exhaustion. _"Clitus, take your mate and head west as fast as you can, I'll find you later."_ Akame said in hurry and before Clitus got the chance to reply, Akame insisted that he got a move on right away. Without hesitation he ran into the den and woke up Caecilia and they both made a run for it. Clitus couldn't help but look backwards, feeling guilt for not helping his tribe. The sounds of horror and growls were replaced with howling, a howl which Clitus instantly recognized. "_We have lost. What do I do now Akame?"_ They ran and ran, until the sounds of victory howling was no longer heard.

Caecilia began to get tired, carrying puppies and being forced to run was very tiring. Clitus made notice of that and they both decided to stop near a pond. Clitus looked around and felt that the place was familiar, it brought tears to his eyes. _"Why are you crying dear?"_ Caecilia asked. Clitus didn't reply, but just stared. She then went in front of him and stared at him, expecting an answer. _"Sorry, but it's just that"_, Clitus paused before finishing; _"this is where I used to live with my father, before he joined up with Cephaulus Tooth."_ She nuzzled his cheek with her nose to give him comfort and get rid of his tears.

Feeling better Clitus brought Caecilia to the place where his father's old den was, hoping it was still standing unused. Arriving at the den, Clitus looked around for telltale signs that someone was using the den. Luckily though, nothing had changed since the den was abandoned. He ventured outside to mark his territory and mark the den as "his". With Caecilia sound asleep, Clitus decided to stay outside and wait for Akame or one of his subordinates.

xXxXxXxXx

Clitus woke up to the feeling of a wolf paw pressing against his forehead. _"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID YOU ARE LOOKING RIGHT NOW?"_ Looking up Clitus saw Akame, although not in his prime state. Bleeding, panting and with a huge scar on his left eye, it was the definition of welcome to hell. Akame removed his paw and Clitus got up instantly with a horrified look, he couldn't utter a word let alone a yelp. _"Surprised? I can't believe they caught us off guard like that."_ Akame said, slightly laughing. Clitus just stared with a face of horror and fear. Annoyed Akame pounced Clitus to the ground, _"if you don't wake up now and face the truth, we may as well have died back there."_ Clitus didn't respond, but his face expression didn't change either. Akame let out a sigh as he stepped away from Clitus, _"now Clitus this is really unlike you in any way I could possibly think of."_

Caecilia stepped out from the den, unable to sleep from the commotion. When she saw Akame her eyes widened up. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, realizing what the fate of the others had come to be. Clitus slowly got up and was now ready to hear what exactly had happened.

Akame lay down on his stomach and began to explain. "_I was on my way back to my den when I noticed one of our scouts was not at his post. Now surely I thought he was just late or doing something else, after all our scouts are among the laziest I have ever seen. I only managed to just turn around until I…"_ Akame paused, looked into the sky and took a deep breath before continuing. _"I only managed to turn around and then I saw it, our guards had either been pinned to the ground or killed, and now our alpha and his mate were standing before a red wolf, and… Standing next to that wolf, was our missing scout."_ Akame breathed heavily, holding back his story. However Clitus eagerly tried to get him to talk, he wanted to know what happened more than anything. _"I did my best to eavesdrop and this is what happened."_

_***flashback***_

"_**So this is the great Shrio that is now standing before me."**_** The red wolf chukled. Shiro stared at him with a blank expression, showing no fear to the threat that was now facing him. Shiro kept his eyes on the treacherous scout who was smiling with a wolfish grin. Shiro broke the eye contact to stare at his mate, who was under the fangs of one of the Alkirk soldiers'. Shiro sighed and laid down, partly on his back in total submission. **_**"I will not fight you, but I'm asking that you spare my mate and comrades, they will not bother you afterwards."**_** The red wolf smiled and looked over at the traitor, who moved towards Shiro and latched down at his throat with his fangs, and bit his throat over. As Shiro gasped for air he looked over at Akame. As his breathe ceased his mate began crying, and the same for Akame, now without a leader and a whole pack not knowing what was happening, he couldn't believe it. **

**The red wolf looked over at one of his subordinates, "**_**I expect that you have sent assassins out to the other subordinates?"**_** The wolf nodded, and in response the red wolf began laughing along with his other pack members. Akame began fleeing from the scene, running back to his den, if assassins are supposed to attack the subordinates, it meant his own mate was in danger. When he made it back to his den he saw his own mate outside being mauled by a slim and agile white wolf. He ran as fast as he could but before he could do anything his mate was dead. Shocked, Akame stared at the scene and the bloody pool of his own mate, before looking over at the killer who was smiling away. "**_**So you're Akame? Well that hardly matters, now that you are finally here I can do away with you."**_** In the distance Akame heard the faint scream of a male wolf. "**_**Looks like one more subordinate has been killed and now the turn has come to you."**_** The white wolf launched towards Akame going for his throat. In a fury Akame avoided the attack and jumped towards his opponent and slashed at his throat with all his might. The fatal blow caused the white wolf to collapse gasping for air. Akame approached his mate, staring at the lifeless body, there was nothing he could do.**

_***End of flashback***_

Akame stared at Clitus, his eyes filled with tears and a mind where he still saw his mate, her face of horror and the wolf who took her life. He once again took a deep breath before continuing. _"At that point I realized I had to help the other subordinates, and you where the next one Clitus. I ran as fast as I could and then I saw one of the assassins closing in on your den."_

_***Flashback***_

**Another slim white wolf was closing in on Clitus den. Running at full speed, Akame came within range of the wolf and attacked him, latching on to his throat choking the life out of him. The life left the assassin and now Akame had managed to save one of the subordinates. Akame suddenly heard the scream of another subordinate wolf farther away from Clitus, and it was now clear to Akame that it was too late for the other subordinates, it was now only him and Clitus alive.**

_***End of flashback***_

Both Clitus and Caecilia were speechless and shocked. They both owed Akame their lives, however Akame assured them that this was not the end of his story. There was one thing that happened after he had send them on their way.

_***Flashback***_

**Akame watched as his friends disappeared into the night. He turned his attention to one den, and that was the den where the omegas were sleeping. When he arrived they were all sound asleep, but that sleep was quickly broken as Akame came running and yelling at them. **_**"Listen up omegas, we are under attack and we need to get out of here."**_** As they were about to leave they were interrupted. **_**"Hold on there."**_** Akame turned around to see a gray wolf with a nasty scar on his face. Turning around the group now found themselves surrounded by four other wolves, all were gray and had unique scars on their bodies. **_**"Hmph, it seems one of our assassins have been sloppy and left one of the subordinates alive, but no matter your life ends here."**_** Akame had no idea who his foes were, but he was not about to bow down to some smart mouth. **_**"I see, you don't know us. Very well then, we are the Qadir brothers, and all of us are elite fighters and amongst the strongest in all of Coldcrest."**_

**In doubt and without any idea what to do Akame sank into himself, accepting his defeat until one of the omegas turned to him. "**_**You better run now."**_** Before anyone could react, the omegas attacked the Qadir wolves, trying to hold them back. Akame was surprised, such courage and disregard for their own safety. Akame spend no time wondering and started running west, in the same direction as Clitus. Behind him he heard the grunts and screams of the omegas. As they all died one by one, Akame could hear the Qadir howling. Akame looked behind him and saw one of the Qadir brothers was closing in on him. When the wolf was close, Akame turned around and quickly went for his opponent's throat. It didn't work and Akame took a beating. Akame went down to the ground, breathing heavily and trying to keep a grasp on reality. **

**Refusing to be beaten he got up and clawed at the snow obstructing the view for his foe. When the snow had cleared the Qadir wolf looked around, Akame was nowhere to be seen. **_**"Tsk, no matter as if you would be of any threat anyway."**_** The wolf turned around and went back to bring the message of Akame's demise. Hiding in the snow, Akame saw his enemy running away, not suspecting anything. When he was out of sight, Akame began to hurry towards Clitus.**

_***End of flashback***_

"_And now you know everything."_ Akame finished. Clitus and Caecilia looked at each other. _"So what do we do now?"_ Caecilia asked. Akame didn't understand why she would even bother asking. Before Akame managed to answer, Caecilia yawned, _"We'll see tomorrow, right now I need some sleep."_ Akame answered, before going into a deep slumber. Clitus and Caecilia headed back into the den, and both fell soundly asleep. They didn't know it yet, but they would soon face a huge task. Akame thought to himself in his sleep, _"Don't worry Shiro, we will save your mate and avenge your death, you will not be forgotten. We will rebuild what you have created and make it even stronger. May you always watch over us and help us in our battles."_

**So the element of surprise has proven to be most effective, once more. I shall now retire to my slumber chamber to figure out what shall happen next. As always please review if you have the time, and as always take care :).**

_**~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


End file.
